Ben and The Princess
by DTFan
Summary: A young princess is kidnapped and Ben turns himself over to her captors. Find out why and see to what treasure this will lead them all. Riley and Abigail are included.
1. Chapter 1

"Jump then fall, jump then fall, into me, into me yeah." Sang a young girl of 16 years of age. She watched the birds outside her window jump from branch to branch in the early morning spring.

"Tetalia." She looked up to see her bodyguard, William, looking at her through the door way. He enjoyed listening to her sing. Your father wants you to meet him downstairs in fifteen minutes." Will could clearly see that she had let her desire to sing distract her. That seemed to happen when she'd rather stay home and practice.

"Fifteen minutes!" She jumped out of her seat and began rummaging through her walk in closet. "I don't know how he expects me to be ready in that short of a time." She exclaimed as she looked at a powder blue outfit.

"You've had all morning to be getting ready you know." Will said in his thick British accent. Tetalia finally settled on her pink dress. The dress started out a brilliant hot pink and then faded into a pastel pink at the bottom. It had one sleeve and yellow gold decorated the dress. She chose it because she wanted to bring out what few pink pigments were in her tan skin. She began applying her make-up.

"I wanted to practice first. I'll never make it in America if I can't really sing." Will leaned against the doorway and rolled his eyes at her statement.

"You know what I think of those American singers."

"That they're no talent, lazy, wannabes." She applied a little blush to each cheek.

"Exactly. So you should have no problem making it if talent is what they are looking for." He looked at his watch. "You've got 5 minutes." She ran to her closet and grabbed her shoes.

"Oh, what am I going to do with my hair? I wish I didn't have to go to this museum opening." She ran back to her mirror and began messing with it, trying it in different styles.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear but you are a public figure and as such there are certain things expected of you."

"I know. But sometimes I don't like pretending that my father and I are close. Though I do realize that if I don't it would cause the people to lose faith in his ability to rule them. When I think of that it makes it a little easier to do the things I'm forced to do." She finally settled on putting her knee long hair into a stylish low bun.

Though she said it wasn't possible she was ready to go in 15 minutes. As she descended the stairs even her father had to admit she looked like the princess that she was. Will led her and her father to the limo waiting for them and, while the driver opened the door for her father, he opened the door for her. He then hopped on his motorbike and followed as the limo began driving off.

"You were 13 seconds late." Her father informed her without so much as looking at her. He couldn't see her spirits fall at not meeting his expectations again.

"I'm sorry father. I'll try harder next time." Her face slightly reddened. She wanted to cry. Would she never please him? She composed herself as she looked out the window of the limo.

Once there Will hopped off his bike and opened the door for her. Everyone recognized him as her bodyguard on first sight. His white swordsman style shirt with black pants and a black sash always gave her away. He stood out against the royal guards dressed in black uniforms.

She and her father were greeted with flashing cameras and bombarded with questions about the new museum. As their usual they either ignored the questions or replied that all would be answered in time. Tetalia had become an expert in front of a camera and no signs of her feelings showed through. She took her father's arm and they made their way to the podium where he was to give his speech. One reporter commented on her dress to her father and he replied that she had received it last spring as a gift from the first lady in America. Will shot her a glance and to his dismay saw what he expected. She smiled and thanked the lady for her complement but had been hurt inside because her father knew only what he needed to know to keep up appearances. The rest of the day went in much the same way. When she arrived home it wasn't soon enough. She went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. They had feasted and she had to pretend to be interested in what every eligible young man had to say. She didn't understand why but her father wanted her to be the biggest flirt in the kingdom. Will knew what was coming next. She would change clothes and lament over her relationship with her father. He wished he knew how to fix it but he knew that the only thing that would fix it was for her father to be her father or time and forgiveness. Sure enough, she finished changing and began to talk to him.

"I wish I knew why I can never seem to please him." She rested her head in her hands. "I just don't get it. I can do everything right and then he'll find something else I did wrong. Like me being 13 seconds past 15 minutes this morning. It probably took me that long to descend the stairs."

"Jasmine," He said calling her by her favorite nick name. "I wouldn't worry about it so much if I were you." He took a seat at the edge of her bed. "I know having a loving relationship with your father is something you want, is something you need but I promise you, you can still grow up and be a wonderful person even with out that. Life is full of disappointments. Sometimes things don't go the way you want and you just have to keep going despite that." She had heard him say that many times before but this time she noticed that he said that as if he had experienced it.

"Has that ever happened to you?" He looked at her for a moment. He wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the answer to the next question she would ask. Then he decided that it would be a good learning experience for her to know that not everyone is going to say what she wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"When?"

"8 years ago. I wanted to go into acting." She knew that 8 years ago she had picked him to be her very own bodyguard. He watched as his words sank in. He had never done this before and he wanted to know what effect his words would have on her. Before, he always figured that she had enough stress on her that he didn't need to burden her with his. Now, he felt it would be good for her to realize that there were other issues outside of her own.

"It's because of me that your not acting isn't it." She said sadly. In those 8 years she had grown to respect and admire him. It saddened her to think that it was because of her that he didn't have a better station in life. As a guard of the king you received awe and respect from the people but materially you were worse off than the poorest of them. The king provided you with shelter and food but it was up to you to provide yourself with everything else from the small pay you received. By the time you saved up enough to pay for your training and transportation you were required to have you were lucky to have any amount of money to your name. She also knew in his case he would have been killed if he hadn't agreed to the job.

"You can't hold yourself responsible for a decision you made when you were eight. It's alright. What's done is done."

"How can you say that? I took 8 years of your life. I know what father pays his guards and for some reason he pays you less than that. If I hadn't chosen you all those years ago you might be a famous actor by now."

"If it wasn't me you would have picked someone else. Don't feel guilty about it. I can say that because it does me no good to hold it against you. I forgave you a week after it happened. I've enjoyed something no one else has seen, not even your father, and that's watching you grow up." She smiled at his attitude about the whole situation. Still, she didn't feel quite right about it.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Alright." He stood up as she laid down and he covered her with the blankets. Aside from being her bodyguard he was also her main care giver. A task that he at one time wished he hadn't been saddled with but now he was happy with the relationship he had with her. He turned off the light and laid down on his cot in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetalia woke to the sensation of a man's gloved hand over her mouth. She tried to let out a scream but he was pushing down on her chest so hard she couldn't breath. She was lifted from her bed and forced into a standing position. As her heart raced she felt one man hold her tight around her waist and mouth. She tried to get away by kicking and wriggling with all her might but nothing seemed to work. His grip was like iron. That's when she felt a cold metal up against her temple. The man holding her felt her go limp and shake at the realization of what he was holding to her head.

"You can stop fighting now boys." That's when she realized that Will had been trying to protect her. One of them flipped on the light to reveal five other men but most importantly who one of them had hostage. Will felt his knees go weak with fear. He knew that man was capable of pulling the trigger. Tetalia saw two other men approach her. One grabbing one arm and locking down her leg with his and the other doing the same with her other side. Will knew that this was just a tactic to intimidate him so he refused to be intimidated.

"Pack the princess a bag. I don't want my royal guest to feel unwelcome." He said in a mocking tone. Will did as he was instructed. She watched as he grabbed three outfits from her closet. To her surprise he pulled out a chest that was in the bottom of her closet. She had tried to get into that chest on many occasions. She had even asked Will to help her, to which he always refused. Now she saw he had the key around his neck. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. To Tetalia it looked like some well worn, old, peasant worthy clothes. When he pulled out the clothes a necklace fell out of the chest. He heard it thump against her marble floor. He then picked it up and put it in the bag as well. All this was puzzling to Tetalia and it caused some of her fear to go away. At least until she remembered her situation. The man removed his hand from her mouth long enough to put a rag over it. Tetalia knew what he was doing because Will had told her about things like that but it was still no use. She had to breathe in at some point and when she did the world went black.

When she woke up, for a second, she almost thought it had all been a nightmare. That's when she saw Will in a cage where his bed normally was. His hands were chained together and to the wall so that he couldn't reach up and pick the lock of the cell. The chains were held together magnetically so that they could only be removed with a remote control.

"Will!" She hopped off her bed and ran straight to him, grabbing his hands on the bars. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My question is are you ok."

"A bit scared but otherwise I'm fine. Are you sure you're alright? Look at you, they have you chained like an animal."

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"Who were those men and what are they after?"

"They need you to help them find a treasure and they know you wouldn't help them on your own."

"What? How do you know this?"

"I overheard them talking about it a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. There was no sense in having you stressed out about something I wasn't even sure was going to happen or work if it did."

"You should've told me." She felt her blood boil at the thought that he had kept this from her.

"Tetalia, look, I didn't even know for sure if they were actually going to go through with it." She just glared at him. "You can't possibly hold me responsible for this."

"If you had told me maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, like you could have stopped them. What were you going to do? Tell your father? I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you did that." Will said angrily. They were both shocked at his anger. He never talked to her like that. She gasped as if the air had been knocked out of her. Both were aware of how hurt she had been when her father refused to do anything about the man stalking her. He simply laughed it off to the press as 'childish foolishness' and then punished her for making a scene. She had refused to eat for a week after that. It was the most embarrassing moment of her life. Will, with out being asked, had never mentioned it until now. And now he regretted bringing it up as he watched her relive the pain and feel a new pain from him. Betrayal. If there was one thing in life that Will hated it was knowing that he caused pain to someone else.

"I'm sorry. Jasmine. I... I didn't mean it like that." He tried in vain to apologize. She hid her face from him and wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Ben set the newspaper he was holding onto the nearby counter. The headline read 'PRINCESS TETALIA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!'. He took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the counter. He knew what he had to do he just didn't want to do it.

"What's got you so worked up?" Riley asked Ben when he walked into the kitchen and saw his friend. Ben simply pointed to the paper.

"Ok."

"I have to go to the ones who captured her."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Follow me. I want to talk to you and Abigail both." Riley followed Ben up the stairs into Ben's bedroom where Abigail was brushing her hair.

"Hey Riley. Wha..." She looks at Ben. "t's wrong?" Ben handed her the paper. After reading the headline she looked at him knowingly. "I'll get packed."

"No. I want to do this alone." Abigail stood shocked for a few seconds.

"Why?"

"You don't know the man who captured her like I do. His name is Charles Elton. He values life less than anyone we've dealt with so far. He'd kill himself if it accomplished his goal. I don't want you or Riley to get caught in the cross fire. Besides, it's my battle."

"What about you? What about your life?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"A promise is a promise." Abigail exhaled slowly. She knew she couldn't change his mind.

"What promise?" Riley asked more confused than before. Ben began to pack his bag.

"It's a long story that happened before we found the Templar treasure. I'll explain when I get back." He finished packing and kissed Abigail goodbye. He patted Riley on the back and walked out the door. Ben got into the cab and told the driver to go to the nearest docks. He flipped his phone open and selected the name Charles Elton. He had almost deleted the number but now he was glad he didn't. He had explained the story to Abigail one night when she asked him about that contact. Ben pushed send on his phone and it began to ring. On the other end Elton felt his phone vibrate and an evil smile crept across his lips when he read the name Ben Gates on his screen.

"I had a feeling you'd be calling."

"What have you done with her?"

"Oh, she's fine. You just meet me at my mansion as soon as you can get here."

"Why are you forcing my hand in this?"

"Just be there." Click. The line went dead. Ben half threw and half dropped the phone into his lap. He was aware that Charles knew he would have looked for the treasure at some point. Why was he forcing Ben to look at this specific time? These and other thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben walked between the guards with his head high. Yes, he had just turned himself into a captive but that didn't matter. What mattered was helping Tetalia and using the clues her mother had left her with. As he was led through the door he looked to his left and saw Tetalia sitting cross legged on her bed. She looked surprised to see someone else being led into her prison. Will had wondered who the other set of chains was for and now he saw who. He had never met Ben Gates before but he had seen his face in the newspaper. Ben was chained just like Will and the guards left the room locking the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Tetalia asked Ben.

"Benjamin Gates. You can call me Ben."

"Ben. Why were you brought here?"

"I wasn't brought. I volunteered." Both Will and Jasmine looked at him as if he were insane. Of course, he knew they would. "Well, not so much volunteered as I'm here because of a promise I made."

"What? Did you owe him money?" Will asked not really caring about the answer.

"No. I made a promise to Alexandria." Tetalia looked at him intensely. Will looked at him shocked.

"You made a promise to my mom that led you here? What did you promise?" Though Tetalia didn't like thinking about her mothers death she couldn't imagine what kind of promise he would still be bound to after 8 years. She wondered if she wanted to know the answer to the questions she'd just blurted. Ben didn't get to make a reply because at that moment Charles walked in.

"I see you three have been becoming acquainted. Good. I need the three of you to solve the first clue. It's a riddle." He handed Ben a piece of paper. Tetalia thought she saw a look of recognition flash across his face when he saw the paper.

"I don't need the paper."

"Once you have solved the riddle there will be more food than you can eat provided for you. I want to know the answer when I come back in the morning." Tetalia felt her stomach growl at the mention of food. She hadn't eaten anything the whole day. They had not been permitted food or water since they arrived the night before. Charles turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned towards Tetalia. "I would feel more comfortable talking to them if they were out of that cell." He faced her fully now.

"No." He again turned to leave.

"Please." She tried again.

"Look, if it's going to bother you that much then join them."

"Then I will." All in the room were surprised by her answer. They shouldn't have been. What else would a girl who's used to having things her way do?

"You'd be better off if you stayed out there princess." Will tried. She gave him a disgusted look. She still wasn't talking to him for what he said the night before. Ben seeing her reaction thought he'd try his luck.

"Jasmine, you'd be much more comfortable out there." She hadn't realized he knew her nick name.

"My mother would have joined you." She added quietly.

"She would have." Ben agreed. "But your mother was more accustomed to this than I think you are."

"She taught me that it was always better to sink lower than your rank in trying times." There was nothing Ben could say to that for he knew it was true. Tetalia was led into the cage but no chains were placed on her. Charles left the room and conversation began shortly after.

"Ben did I ever know you?" Tetalia asked the man next to her.

"Yes, you did."

"That explains why my heart started racing when I saw you. It was as if my body remembered you and reacted as it did when I knew you."

"I was once your mothers bodyguard." Tears began to form in her eyes because she was reliving the feelings she had the night her mother passed away.

"I remember now that you've said it. You were there that night." She looked away as tears began falling down her cheek. The feelings were still to raw. Ben didn't have to be told what night she was thinking of. He gently turned her head to face his and wiped the tears away.

"I wish I was strong like her."

"Your mother was strong when she had to be and from what I just saw you say to Elton you are too." She smiled weakly at his words. "Sit here." He pointed to his lap. Tetalia was hesitant at first but she did as he asked. He then gently made her lay her head on his chest and softly stroked her hair. Before she knew it was happening she fell fast asleep. Will watched her and when she was asleep he spoke in whispers.

"Why did you do that?"

"When she was a small child I held her like this. It was the only thing that would make her sleep."

"Ah, so we needed you all those nights she wouldn't go to sleep. Last night was one. Not only had she just had a gun at her head and been brought here but she found out that I heard something and was mad at me because I didn't tell her."

"Rough night. What had you heard?"

"I had over hear someone speak of kidnapping someone at night but I wasn't even certain they were talking about her. The only thing that made me even suspect it might be her was that they were talking about a treasure." Ben nodded in acknowledgment.

"Have you two eaten anything?"

"No." Ben nodded his head knowingly.

"So why are you here?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"I promised her mother I'd protect her." At the mention of her mother Tetalia awoke. Ben realized this and decided she should hear what he was about to tell Will. "Also, in her last words to me, she told me a riddle. It's supposed to be a clue to a treasure. Elton knew about the treasure. She didn't want him to find it so she gave me a clue and Tetalia a clue. He found out about what she had done and forced me to write it down for him. That was the paper he tried to hand me. I need Jasmine's help to find this treasure. Because she didn't want it to fall into his hands she made it so that we would have to work together to find it."

"We're dealing with a dangerous man."

"Yes." Tetalia fell back asleep sensing that there was no more information to be shared now. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, each processing the information they had taken in that day.

"That doesn't seem like a very comfortable position for either of you. I'm Will by the way." Will said after a brief pause.

"Nice to meet you. It's been my experience that she always wakes up well rested but I'm sore the next day."

"I can see why you would be."

"How have things been for her growing up?"

"Not as good as it could have been. In his misery her father saddled me with raising her and he never took back the job. I've done alright with her and I've had a blast doing it. She just wishes he would take an interest in her. Just the other day was a perfect example of their relationship. She's wasted her morning singing. She then has fifteen minutes to get ready. Once they are in the car he tells her that she was a few seconds late and tells her to do better. But other than that dark cloud she's doing fine." Ben shook his head in disappointment.

"She's a good kid. I can tell she hasn't changed much. Though I don't like it, I'm not surprised about her father. He loved his wife very much. She probably reminds him of her mother."

"I don't know. I've never met her."

"I know. I left the day you came into the picture. In fact she was standing next to me when she first saw you. She knew I was leaving and that she had to pick someone to be her bodyguard. When she spotted you she looked up at me and asked me what I thought. I told her that she would know she had found the right person if he picked her up and swung her around. That's when she ran up to you. I was surprised but you did exactly what I had told her to look for. When you put her down she ran back to me and I told her goodbye and then I left. Her father was the one who let me go but she insisted that I help her look for a bodyguard."

"So that's why she picked me. I'm glad you told her that then." Ben had an amused look on his face.

"We'd better get some sleep while we can. I know this isn't the most comfortable place but it's better than what we'll be getting later." Will agreed to this and he laid down on his jacket to separate himself from the cold metal floor. Ben used his hands and arranged his jacket over Tetalia and then closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Princesscherokee was joking I thought I would comment on her review just in case others had the same thought. She said that Ben wasn't big enough to be a bodygaurd. I don't know how tall Nicolas Cage is so I can't tell you how tall Ben Gates is so she might be right. I felt him being a bodyguard wasn't to far of a stretch because if you watch the first movie, during the part were the FBI is investigating his house, they say that he's had training in the Naval ROTC amongst other things. With that background Tetalia's father would have been more likely to accept him.

* * *

Tetalia woke up to the sun streaming in on her face. This had been the most restful sleep she had gotten in a while. Something was different. Was she actually happy? That was a new feeling and she couldn't imagine why she'd be feeling that way now of all times. Usually the only time she felt like this was when she was singing. Singing. She hadn't done that as recently as she'd like to have either. Ben feeling her stir roused himself, blinking from the bright sun.

"Sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yes. Surprisingly. I was asleep before I knew what was happening. I don't normally go to sleep that fast or sleep that well in circumstances where I'm stressed."

"I used to hold you like that whenever you were upset. It seemed to be the only thing that would make you go to sleep."

"When would you have to do that? I mean what was going on that would make you have to do that?"

"Various things. Sometimes you'd have a nightmare. If your mom was worried about something you wouldn't go to sleep."

"Oh. Did you sleep well?"

"I've had better nights but I can't complain." Ben stretched as he said this. "You're so light my legs didn't even fall asleep." Will heard their voices and woke up.

"I knew I was light but wow. How did you sleep Will?" Tetalia asked him.

"Fine." He was surprised she was talking to him. "I assume this means I've been forgiven?" Tetalia hadn't even thought about the fact that she wasn't speaking to him.

"I guess that's what it means. I feel like singing."

"I haven't heard you sing since you were a small child."

"I liked it even then?"

"Yes, you said you wanted to go to America and become a famous singer rather than be the princess your father wanted you to be."

She was almost afraid to ask her next question. "What did my mom want?" Ben could see in her eyes that she hung onto every word he said about her mother.

"She wanted you to be whatever you wanted to be. As long as you didn't go out and waste your life by doing drugs or something." Tetalia half smiled at this.

"I'm glad that's what she thought."

"So, will you grace us with your voice?" She smiled playfully.

"I suppose I can do that."

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble your highness." Ben said playfully but with a straight face.

"I think I can squeeze it into my schedule now." Ben just smiled at her. Now he was missing Abigail.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me." She began.

* * *

Abigail Chase had slept restlessly the night before. Ben was gone and she was worried about him. "He'd kill himself if it accomplished his goal." rang loud and clear in her ears. Ben went to face that man alone. She understood why. He wanted to know that those he cared about were safe. Ian and Mitch had been more than willing to use those he cared about against him. Why would this man be any different? That's why he had set off alone. Still, it didn't feel right to be the helpless girl back home. She wanted to be there with him, to help him and know that he was alright. With those thoughts in mind she made her determination.

She was interrupted in her packing by the door bell. "Who could that be?" She wondered aloud. When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see Riley standing there with his bag in hand. "You too, huh."

"We've got a plane to catch."

"I'll grab my bags." As soon as she came back they both hopped into Riley's Ferrari and sped off down the driveway. "How are we going to find him?"

"I was able to hack into Ben's phone records and found the location of this Charles Elton. It was a mansion so I figured we'd start there."

* * *

"Since we're all awake why don't we talk about the first clue. I don't know when he plans on coming back but I want to have it figured out before he does." Ben suggested to the group.

"What do you think will happen if we don't?" Tetalia's interest had been peeked by the note of urgency in his voice. Ben knew better than to scare her with the truth but he wasn't about to lie either.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." He looked at her for a minute. She saw his eyes searching hers. She felt as if he were reading her soul. She shivered at the thought that she could be read so easily.

"I'll only tell you this. He doesn't care about you. You or anyone else. It's wise not to cross his path." His words flowed lightly on the air but when she looked in his eyes she saw an intensity she had only seen once before. Her mothers eyes had been that way before she had passed away. It was the only real memory she had of her mother. The rest were just feelings or a knowledge that something had happened a certain way. A knowledge that no one had told her.

"What is the first clue?" Tetalia asked after she broke herself lose of his gaze.

"Jasmine, the fortune that you seek can be found with the jewel that lies within." Ben stated.

"The jewel that lies within." Tetalia repeated. "What does that mean?"

"That's what we have to figure out. You're not wearing a necklace?"

"I don't normally wear them."

"I see." They all sat lost in thought for a moment. Each tried to figure out what that could mean. Ben had a suspicion but he couldn't investigate it without a certain necklace. He thought she'd be wearing it because her mother had given it to her. Bored, Will brought out a shiney object that Ben didn't pay any attention to. Will twirled the object in his hand but it wasn't until it reflected light into his eyes that Ben even bothered to look at it. He squinted his eyes from the bright light.

"Hey, watch it. You're shining it in my eyes."

"Oh, sorry."

"What is that anyway?" Will held it up for him to see. Ben instantly recognized it as her necklace. He chided himself for not having been more observant. "Can I see that?" Will handed him the delicate necklace and Ben took it gently in his hands. It was made of the finest quality silver that money could buy. The chain of the necklace was thin and delicate. He was amazed at how it held the clear blue stone that dangled from it. The stone was a rare, tear shaped sapphire. It was held to the chain by silver all around the point of the gem. Tetalia leaned closer to him to look at the necklace.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"You don't recognize it?"

"No. Should I?" Ben looked at Will with a puzzled look.

"That necklace along with anything else having to do with it were packed away in a chest in her room."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I believe our next clue can be found with this necklace."

"How could anything be hidden there? It's so small." Tetalia said with a perplexed look on her face.

"Even the smallest things can contain clues."

"Where did the necklace come from?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you that and I'm not going to do it even though no one has to know." Tetalia was angered by his words.

"Do you realize that once we get out of here I could have you imprisoned for life just because I say so?"

"Is that a threat?" He knew she'd do it if she were mad enough. One look at her face told him that.

"Tell me." She crossed her arms and gave him an evil look. He took advantage of the fact that he could easily look her in the eyes and did so before he began speaking.

"Tetalia perhaps you can get away with that in the palace but we're not there right now. If we three don't cooperate as a team we will all lose." His piercing gaze began to unarm her. She began to feel fear that what he said was true and she wasn't in charge of every one like she wanted to believe. "I need you to forget you are of royal decent and follow my lead. If you don't and you are the weak link in the team we will all go down. Am I understood?" She nodded in response. No one, not even her father had ever pointed out the consequences of her actions in that way. Her father had always reasoned that she had an image to keep up. This time she couldn't deny the truth that her actions did have consequences. Seeing that the best course of action was to move on he began examining the details of the necklace.

"Notice anything?" Will asked.

"No."

"May I take a look?" Tetalia asked.

"Sure." He handed her the necklace. His eyes had grown tired of studying the intricate details of the stone and silver that it was set in because of the dim light. Tetalia began by examining the stone. She felt that it would be the best spot to hide a clue. That's when it hit her. "Hold the necklace into the light." She though. When she stuck it into the sunlight streaming through the window a short sentence appeared on the wall.

"Look!"

"Just in the library." Will read aloud.

"Let me see that." She gave Ben the necklace and he began to look at the stone.

"It's an ancient trick. See the cracks on the inside? You see them better when the light reflects off of them."

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"My ancestors figured out how to make those cracks with out chipping the outside. Once they had that figured out they made it where when you put it in the sunlight words are formed."

"Interesting." Ben said while still looking at the stone.

"Tetalia what's wrong?" Will asked her. He happened to glance over at her and she had the look on her face that she normally had when something was really bothering her.

"Ben?" He looked over at her. "Can you tell me about my mom?" The honest pleading in her eyes won him over. It was the request of a young girl who wanted to know the parent she would never see again.

"Well, she was beautiful. She knew her husband well and acted accordingly. She loved you. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and was capable of attaining it."

"From what I hear she must have lived life with passion."

"Yes, she did do that. You're a lot like her you know." Tetalia smiled at his words.


	5. Chapter 5

"Em, look at this." Patrick Gates said to his wife. Ben's parents had made up after thirty-two years separation. They were now remarried and living together in Emily's home.

"Yesterday's paper. What about it?"

"Remember when Ben had just gotten out of college? This was the daughter of the women he protected."

"Oh." She went back to preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"Oh? Oh, that's right. He wouldn't have told you."

"Told me what?"

"He promised to protect that girl." Emily had a concerned look on her face. She went straight to the phone.

"Now why would he go and do a silly thing like that?" When she didn't get anyone at his house she tried his cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. Next she dialed Abigail's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Oh." She said relieved. "Where's Ben?"

"Well..." Abigail didn't have to finish. What she had feared and deep down knew to be true was confirmed in Abigail's hesitating voice.

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"No. I mean, you can't help Ben if you become a pawn that Elton uses against him. He would want you to stay where you are."

"Who's Elton?"

"The mastermind behind all this."

"Keep me updated."

"I will." Emily hung up the phone.

"Well, what did she say?" Patrick was now concerned. He knew his son was missing but he hoped he was wrong.

"She'd keep us updated." Emily felt a weight over her heart. She had been fine with treasure hunting when it was her but now that her son had developed the same love she worried about him. Now she was even more worried because she didn't know there was a treasure involved.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked Riley as he pulled over on the side of the road. She had just hung up with Ben's parents.

"Ok, so here's what I'm thinking." Riley said as he stepped out of the car. "We pretend like the tire went flat." He then punctured the tire with a nail. "And say this was the first place we came to."

"Well, what other choice do we have?" She was annoyed that he had just flattened his tire.

"While we are there you keep everyone busy while I go look for Ben." Riley suggested.

"We all know how well you sneak around. You cover for me while I look for Ben."

"Fine."

"Let's go." Abigail got out of the car and started walking.

"Uh, actually it's this way." She turned around and began walking the other direction.

"Right. Of course it would be in the opposite direction that the car was traveling." She said sarcastically.

"I parked it there so that they wouldn't suspect anything." He said as he started out after her. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that had been a smart idea.

* * *

"What happens when we give him the next clue?" Tetalia asked.

"We'll have to figure that one out too."

"And when there's no more?"

"We'll find out when we get there." His words weren't very comforting. In fact, Tetalia was beginning to wonder if they were focusing on the treasure to much and not enough on escaping. Right after she thought this her stomach gave away how hungry she was. She clutched her stomach in embarrassment.

"Oops." Ben smirked. "It's fine." He reassured her.

"I'll be glad when we get to eat." Will put in.

"I second that." Tetalia said enthusiastically.

"Well, we've figured out the first clue so that should be soon."

"Is this Charles Elton a man of his word?" Tetalia asked at the mention of the promise he had made.

"Yes. To much of one sometimes."

"Why do you say that?"

"We'd all be better off if he hadn't come back like he said he would."

"That's for sure." She let her back lean against the cool iron bars of the cage. Her eyes wondered to the lock. Was she tall enough to reach it? She stood up and waked to the lock. "Why did he make this room look so much like my own?" She asked Ben. If she could unlock it she was going to.

Ben watched her as she stood up and he wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "He wanted you to cooperate and he hoped to soften your stubborn side by showing you how nice he was being to you in your current situation. That is why he planned for you to see Will and then me in here." Tetalia had determined that she could reach the lock and was messing with her hair to see if she had a stray bobby pin. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here."

"I hate to point out the obvious, but how are Will and I to get out of here even if you do succeed?" He realized it was better to put a stumbling block in front of her plans rather than tell her no. She looked at Ben's wrists as he moved them to show her that there was no hole for a key to go through.

"I hadn't thought of that." She said as she slid down the bars to the ground.

"I figured as much."

"How are those locked, anyway?" She asked as she took a closer look.

"Magnets. Elton has a remote and with a push of a button can deactivate the strong magnet holding these together." Ben looked up quickly when Elton walked through the door. Because her back was facing the door, when she heard it open Tetalia jumped.

"Times up. Do you have my first clue?" He snapped his fingers and four men holding Abigail and Riley walked through the door. Ben stiffened when he saw them.

"I'm sor..."

"Quiet!" Elton snapped at Abigail. She and Riley both looked at Ben apologetically.

"Let them go!" Ben said as he stood up and grabbed the bars. Will made Tetalia go behind him. He didn't know what was coming next but he didn't want her to be involved. She was thankful for this. Seeing the others made her more afraid. Now she believed Elton to be capable of worse things than she had originally thought.

"No. Tell me what the next clue is Benjamin Gates." Ben looked behind him and saw Tetalia behind Will, the necklace around her neck.

"Tetalia, let me see the necklace." She took the necklace off and handed it to Ben. He had to lean over to get it because she never left her spot behind Will. Ben reluctantly gave it to Charles. "You have to hod it in the sun." When Charles did the clue flashed upon the walls.

"Very good Gates." He snapped his fingers again and hundreds of rolling carts full of food lined the walls and into the hallways of the mansion. The remote came out of his pocket and the chains fell off, the magnetic bracelets left on their wrists. These same metalic bracelets were put on Abigail and Riley. Once that was done, one of the four men holding them came to put them on Tetalia, with the door firmly shut behind him. Scared and not understanding what he was going to do, Tetalia did the only thing she could, and that was back up until she was cornered.

"Jas, it's fine. He's just going to put these on you." Will said as he slowly backed away from being in the man's way. She didn't fight him but she didn't go easily either when he snapped them on her wrists as well.

"Eat up." Elton ordered as he and his men left the room. He placed the necklace in his pocket. "Those sound an alarm if you try to escape. I wouldn't recommend it." The door to their prison was left open. Ben took the opportunity to rush to Abigail and take her into his arms. Will helped Tetalia up and walked the few steps with her out of the cage.

"Abigail! What are you doing here?" He asked as they embraced.

"I couldn't bring myself to stay home and hope that you were alright." She said as they looked each other in the eyes. "Riley showed up, ready to go, so I packed and here we are." Ben looked away from her to Riley.

"I know this is something you had to do, but we couldn't stay home." Riley told him. Ben's stomach growled and reminded him that there was now food to eat.

"You haven't been allowed any food have you." Abigail stated. She knew the answer to the question but she wanted confirmation from him.

"No." Ben said as he looked around for what he wanted to eat. Tetalia and Will had already helped themselves. Everyone ate in silence. Right now they were hungry and the introductions could wait until after they all ate. Both Abigail and Riley, thought it would be best to wait until Ben was done eating to tell him that his parents knew he was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much at once in my entire life." Tetalia said as she ate her last bite of muffin.

"I would agree with you there." Will said.

"Hey!" She smacked him on his arm playfully.

"Well if you want my opinion..." Ben started

"We don't." Tetalia said first. He laughed before continuing.

"Like I was saying, if you make a statement you don't want anyone to agree with then expect to be disappointed." Tetalia looked at him with playful malice in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said. Ben held up his hands in mock defense.

"You'd better be." She acted as though she was going to attack.

"Ok you two." Abigail smiled.

"So what's your name?" Tetalia asked her.

"I'm Abigail..." She glanced over at Ben who gave her a slight nod of his head. "Gates." Tetalia instinctively looked to her left hand and saw the engagement ring.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Gates. I'm Tetalia."

"You can call me Abigail."

"Thank you Abigail." She looked at Riley. "And you are?"

"Riley. Riley Poole."

"Glad to meet you Mr. Poole."

"Call me Riley."

"I'll do that. Riley" She said smiling at them.

"Ben. I thought it would be best to tell you after you ate." She paused. "Your mom called. She knows about Tetalia and your promise."

"My father must have told her."

"Now what?" Riley asked.

"Now we wait for Elton to come back. We're going to have to break into the palace library."

"To get into the palace undetected is impossible." Tetalia commented.

"Difficult? Yes. Impossible? No. Riley and I have gotten into some pretty high security places. Only once have I had the FBI on my trail and that's because I had to use my credit card. The other time they were looking for me wasn't because I got caught sneaking into the President's birthday party."

"Point taken. Those sound like some interesting stories."

"Have you read the papers?"

"You've found the Templar treasure and Cibola."

"Correct. What those articles don't tell you is that the FBI was on my tail at some point during both of those finds."

"Interesting."

"Your tail?" Abigail crossed her arms.

"Our tail at least in the first case. In the second you would have been arrested for assisting me but they weren't looking for you."

"Just Abigail or Riley too?" Tetalia asked.

"Me too." Riley looked towards the door. "Am I the only one hearing that?"

"No." Abigail told him.

"It's one of Elton's guards coming." Ben stated. Shortly after having said that Ben saw one of the guards come through the door. As quickly as they had come the food carts were taken away.

"You three." The guard pointed to Will, Riley, and Ben. "In there." He pointed to the cell. Will's eyes shot to the window while his feet took him there. As he raised his fist everyone realized what he was about to do.

"No!" Ben yelled but it was too late. Will punched the window out and in one swift motion jumped out. Then for everyone else, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ben came to he felt himself laying on the cold, hard, metal ground of the cage. As he blinked away the last remnants of the knockout gas he could see Tetalia and Abigail lying on the bed with one arm chained to the head of the bed. Ben looked up so he could see the top of the wall behind him. The cage was now under the window. Bars had been placed over the window but the glass had not been repaired. "Great! He's teaching us a lesson by exposing us to whatever comes through that window." Ben said under his breath. He noticed too that bars had been placed on all the other windows. Out of curiosity he looked at the lock on the cage. It too had been changed. Now it was a magnetic lock like the rest of them. "Short of filing the bars away, I couldn't get out of here no matter what I did." Ben sat lost in thought for about five more minutes. That's when the rest of the group began to stir. Tetalia, Abigail, and then Riley woke up one right after the other. Before anyone had a chance to say anything to anyone else guards came in and freed the women from their chains. Then they left as quickly as they had come.

"What happened?" Tetalia asked. She knew they had been knocked out but she didn't know for how long they had been out nor why the cage had been moved.

"Your boyfriend jumped out the window and we went beddy bye." Riley joked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"When Will jumped out of the window we were knocked out so that this cage could be moved over here and bars could be put on the windows with out them having to worry about us getting away too."

"Why is the cage under the broken window?"

"If I know Elton as well as I think I do it's because he wants you to learn a lesson from this. He hopes that by exposing Riley and I to the elements you will be more likely to cooperate. Save us from our fate so to speak."

"Do you think he's ok?"

"He's probably back at the palace luring guards away to search for you and making the perfect chance for us to break into the palace."

"That's not good." Riley stated.

"No, because if the guards are out then we're less likely to get caught which increases his chances of finding the treasure."

"Oh that's just great!" Tetalia said with mock excitement. Ben smiled inwardly. At least no one had given up hope.

"Tell me about it." Ben said.

"So now what?" Abigail asked.

"We wait for him to tell us to break into the palace." Ben sighed. "And with any luck the weather will be fine between now and then."

"But in the mean time we get to hang out here in this dump." Riley said while looking around.

"You're going to be ok, right?" Tetalia asked. She looked straight at Ben. He didn't answer. He knew better than to believe that if he did get sick from the open window that Elton would be right there with some medicine.

"Look on the bright side... Never mind, there is no bright side." Riley stated.

"We're alive." Abigail offered. "We always have when we won't be captured here to look forward to."

"Only if that future includes Elton behind bars." Ben added.

That night the temperature got down to 36 degrees Fahrenheit and there weren't enough blankets to go around. "I've got my jacket. You take it Riley." Ben told his friend. Abigail had brought them the light cover that was folded at the end of the bed.

"Ben, my jacket is just as heavy as yours and I'm still cold. C'mon. We can share." Ben knew that if he took it they would both be cold and if he didn't Riley would be fine.

"I'm fine, really."

"I'm not using it either, then."

"Riley, don't be so difficult. Just take it."

"We can share." Riley didn't want his friend to be sick on top of everything else.

"Fine." Ben said as the cold was getting to him. Abigail and Tetalia were nice and warm on the bed. In time, everyone drifted off to sleep. What they didn't know was that Elton had seen the weather forecast and was planning on holding them there for the stormy week. The fact that the temperatures were supposed to drop down below freezing made it all the more interesting to him. He knew that if Ben was sick he'd be absolutely certain to come out on top. He was no fool and it didn't take much to see how loyal Ben's friends were. If Ben was down they weren't going anywhere.

* * *

The next morning rain was in the air. You could smell it even without knowing what it smelled like. And if that weren't enough to convince you, the ominous appearance of the clouds should have.

"Please don't tell me it's going to rain. Tetalia commented when she looked out the window.

"It certainly looks that way." Abigail replied.

"From the looks of it, I'd say we're in for a big one." Ben noted.

"What can we do?" Tetalia asked. Fear was in her eyes. She knew that if Ben or Riley were to get sick it would make matters that much worse for them.

"Look around. There's nothing we can do." Ben stated. "Everything that we could use for cover won't provide any protection and anything that would provide protection is locked down. He even changed the top of the cage last night." It was true. Now, instead of being one solid piece of iron, the top of the cage was nothing more than metal bars going across the top. "If we were going to leave between now and the rain he wouldn't have gone to all that trouble last night."

"There must be something we can do. Besides, how can you help to find the treasure if you're sick?"

"If anything, that's the perfect position for me to be in as far as Elton is concerned. If I'm sick I can still use my head but I won't have the energy to escape."

"And how right you are." Elton said as he walked through the doors.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you walk quietly?" Ben said.

"Once or twice." He turned to Tetalia. "Now, you can save your friends..." He motioned towards Ben and then turned her attention to Will. He was standing between two guards with his feet and hands chained. "But only if you can make your father agree to give the treasure to me and pardon me for the inconvenience of borrowing you for a couple of days." He paused here to let his words sink in. "But if you will not agree to try, that storm outside is coming. And I can't control the weather." Before she could answer, Will was put into a smaller cage all to himself right under the window. The cage that Ben and Riley shared was moved over just a little. Ben made eye contact with her and shook his head no. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"So, you'll let me go if I promise to convince my father?"

"You must also agree to help me get the treasure." His evil smile scared her.

"And if I do this, no harm will come to any of my friends?"

"Correct." She couldn't bring herself to look at Ben.

"What if I can't convince my father?"

"Then I'll step in and he'll wish he had listened to you." This appealed to her. She didn't think her father would listen to her and the idea of him wishing he had was nice. "So, what'll it be? On the one hand, we both win. On the other,... Well, I'm sure you can figure that out."

* * *

"We have to do something." Emily said to Patrick. "We haven't heard from them."

"I don't like waiting for news any more than you do, but Abigail's right. She and Riley should have taken her own advice. That's probably why we haven't heard from them." He wanted to be optimistic, but he didn't want to get his hopes up either.

"Surely their must be something we can do." Emily said as she turned towards her husband. Patrick looked at his wife hopefully. An idea taking shape in his mind as they heard thunder in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you Tetalia." Ben said to her as the rain came pouring in over him. He was soaked to the bone and cold. She could barely look at him. All she could think about was how she had turned down the one and only chance she'd gotten to save him, Riley, and William from the storm. She hadn't even touched her blanket even though she was cold. She couldn't justify using it when two men she liked and one who had saved her life were freezing. The rain poured on all through the night. Finally, Tetalia passed out and without Ben having to ask, Abigail covered her with a blanket. And then she laid down herself. Ben and Riley pulled their jackets over their heads to keep the water out of their ears as they tried to get some rest. Will, who didn't have a jacket, slept in a ball with his face towards the ground.

The next morning, Ben was the last to wake. When he did, he noticed that the water had pooled in the cage thanks to a three inch high ledge around it. "That would explain why I woke up on my back." Ben thought to himself as he sat up. He noticed his sinuses were stopped up and that he was freezing in the morning air but felt it was best not to mention that.

"You're awake!" Tetalia said a bit relieved.

"Yep." He sneezed.

"Don't worry, that passes after a few minutes." Riley reassured him.

"Good. Has Elton brought us anything to eat?"

"Are you kidding? Mr. Selfish walked in with a hot cup of coffee and an English muffin just to 'check in' on us." Abigail replied.

"He's doing everything in his power to make sure I get sick." It didn't escape Ben's notice that Tetalia looked away from everyone when he said this.

"I should have agreed to do it." Tetalia said sadly.

"No, you made the right choice. If your father listened to you Elton would have got the treasure without a problem, if he didn't listen to you then he'd be no better off than us and Elton would have taken over the government."

"Why doesn't he do that now?" Riley asked.

"He's not interested in ruling, he just wants money."

"Why are you getting mad at him? She chose this for everyone." Will gestured towards Tetalia. It was his anger that was talking, not him. Surprised, she glanced over at him. Now Ben was really mad. Riley and Abigail looked over at him and saw the storm coming.

"_She _chose this? _She_ was only following my orders when she turned Elton down. Out of everyone here _you_ are the most responsible for this mess."

"How is this my fault?" Will almost shouted, matching Ben's tone.

"If you hadn't punched out the window we wouldn't be soaked right now." Something in Ben's eyes told Will to back down but he wouldn't listen.

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to get out of this mess. At least I tried to escape. I didn't ask to be here. I had no choice."

" You chose this when you agreed to be her bodyguard."

"I didn't have a choice. It was this or get in trouble with the law for saying no."

"Don't assume I don't know what your options were as well as you do. I didn't volunteer for that assignment either. If you were smart enough to try and escape from here what's to stop you from breaking out of jail? You HAD a choice." Tetalia couldn't hold back a sob. She blamed herself for their fighting. For the fact that the men were all soaked. And now, Will had to remind her, that he wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for her.

"Jasmine..." Ben instinctively went as close as he could to her, grabbing the bars in his hands.

"I'm sorry." The tears were running down her face as she looked at Will. "I would do anything to get you, all of you, out of this mess."

"Except disobey me." Ben reminded her. "I asked you to turn Elton down. You did the right thing."

"But look at you. If you get sick and never get out of this mess..."

"It'll be my fault." Ben cut in. "I didn't have to make that promise to your mother. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to help you. It would have been easy for me to walk out."

"And we wouldn't be here right now if we didn't want to be either." Abigail chimed in.

"Me, Ben, and Abigail are all here for the same reason. Loyalty. Ben is keeping a promise that he made, and we're here to support him." Riley said. "I would rather be soaked and freezing to death than abandon my friend." He and Ben exchanged glances.

"And I would rather be here right now than play the part of the girl back home just waiting to hear any shred of news. I tried that for a day and hated it." Abigail added.

"Thanks." Ben told the both of them. He then looked at Tetalia. "So, no matter what happens to us, know that we chose to be here and we wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled as the last of her tears fell. They all moved in for a group hug.

"Thank you Ben." Tetalia said as she looked at the people around her. "I'm glad you're all here." Will rolled his eyes from the other cage but he secretly envied Ben for his friend's loyalty. He hoped that, if he'd lost that with Tetalia, she could find it in her heart to trust him like that again.

The next few days passed by. Elton saw to it that everyone was well fed and that the window stayed open. The storms came raging off and on and as the temperatures dropped so did their spirits.

"Abigail, what does the thermometer read tonight?" Ben asked as the rain trickled in over him. He was terribly cold, but there was nothing that he could do.

"Thirty one." Worry was clear in her voice. They all knew that water made your body lose heat faster. Ben knew that he was sick. After five days of this no one could avoid it. Will and Riley were too. Abigail and Tetalia were showing signs of fighting off a cold. The lack of heat and shelter had gotten to them all. Being sick was bad enough in and of its self, but being sick and captured was torture. Ben would sit up, just to give them comfort. Although, he was pretty sure he'd been battling a fever for the past few hours.

"Now, we are ready." Elton said, surprising everyone with his presence. He snapped his fingers and two guards came in with medicine for Will and Riley. The more leverage over Ben the better.

"What about Ben?" Tetalia nervously asked.

"He's no good to me if he's well enough to escape. Just as long as he's alive long enough to get me my treasure I'm not worried about him."

"You can't do that! I'm no doctor, but even I can tell that he's not well at all. Look at him. He's burning up with fever. He can barely even sit up let alone help you find a treasure. Please, you have to do something!" Tetalia's fears were met with cold disdain from Charles Elton. He merely snapped his fingers and the guards grabbed Ben and pulled him up.

"To the palace." Ten guards with guns accompanied the group. There was no need for chains.

They all climbed into the back of a van. The windows had been tinted so that no one could see in. There were bench seats along the sides with just enough room to seat everyone. Abigail and Tetalia both climbed in next to Ben while Will and Riley sat on the other side.

Elton saw to it that the library was free of people. It hadn't taken them much to figure out which library the clue was pointing to. There was only one library in the palace before Alexandria's death. And it hadn't been touched since. A simple diversion for the palace guards was all it took for them to get in. As Alexandria hated noise while she was reading the walls had been sound proofed extremely well, so there was no reason for Elton to worry about sounds escaping the room.

"Now what?" He asked Ben. The guards let him go. Abigail and Riley rushed to his side. Ben's eyes searched the room before he replied. He couldn't hide his smile when he realized the answer to the riddle.

"See the decorative letters that adorn the bookcases? Look at the bottom of those letters and look at the top of the fire place."

"They match just like puzzle pieces." Abigail was awe struck.

"We have to find the letters that spell out just and arrange them over the fireplace." Elton snapped his fingers and a guard came up and stood behind Ben. This was Elton's way of letting the prisoners know they were to do what Ben had just said. Once the letters had been found, they were carefully placed in the right spot. This opened up a secret tunnel behind the fireplace. After they all walked in Charles looked to Ben for the next clue. Fear gripped his stomach. He didn't know where to go from here. Elton approached Ben.

"And the next clue is?"

"I..." He started uncertainly. Tetalia searched the room with her eyes. Memories flooded back to her.

"Well?" Frustration seemed to ooze from Elton's presence.

"I don't know."

The conversation faded away and memories filled Tetalia's mind; Memories of tea parties, and daily walks. Running, and playing. This had been her special place with her mother. Only the two of them ever came here. She knew it by heart even after all these years. It was as if those memories were just waiting for her to step foot in that room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know where to go from here. I've never been here before."

"Well, you'd better figure something out Benjamin Gates." The threatening tone of Charles' voice brought Tetalia back to reality.

* * *

This chapter goes out to Power Ranger Silver Fan who reminded me that I hadn't updated in a while. I'd gotten caught up writing another story that I haven't posted yet, if I ever do. I hadn't forgotten about this one I just got distracted.


	9. Chapter 9

"We go this way." Tetalia piped up. "My mother showed me the way to a wall and said that there were only two people that knew how to open it. I'm assuming she meant herself and Ben." She led the way through the halls until they came up to a wall. Ben had seen the wall before but he'd never gotten to it that way. With Riley and Abigail next to him he hesitated before he unlocked it. He was in no condition to escape. He could barely walk around let alone run away. As he'd never seen what was on the other side, he didn't know if it would lead them to another clue or the treasure itself. If it was another clue, he wasn't sure he had the strength to decipher it. If it was the treasure, he knew he didn't have the energy to stop Elton from stealing it and leaving them there to die.

Elton was growing impatient. He pushed Riley aside and stood in his place. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He said angrily. Ben didn't answer. He simply opened up the door.

The ornate marble walls were blank. Too, there was nothing covering the granite floors. All that stood in the room was a single table. Approaching the table, Elton picked up the old fashioned brass key. Setting it down he handed Tetalia the note. She read it aloud.

"Now comes the challenge.

Though miles apart you must work together.

Logic claims this note while intelligence must be used on a lock.

Leading you, and no one else, to the greatest treasure man has ever known.

What does she mean?" Tetalia asked Ben.

"She wants the logical one of us to take the note and the intelligent one to take the key. But this means we have to split up."

"What? But… I can't solve riddles like you can. What if there's a riddle or what if I can't find the lock? Or what if I'm supposed to take the note and we get it mixed up?"

"Jasmine, you'll be fine. Your mother designed this with both of us in mind. I'll take the note and you take the key. I'll send Abigail with you, if that's alright." He glanced at Abigail.

"Of course it is. We can figure this out."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me, I've had some experience."

"Where do we go next?" Elton barked.

"Where else do you take a key? The royal locksmith. He should be able to tell you what it goes to at least."

"And the note?" Ben stared into space, lost in thought.

"Where my mom used to write them?" Tetalia suggested. "She had a container of dust sitting on the desk next to her. I saw her use it a couple of times."

"That secret room connected to hers?"

"Yeah."

"I'd almost forgotten about that. Yes, that's where we take the note."

"Then what are we waiting for? Elton divided up his men. Sending his second in command with Tetalia, while he stayed with Ben.

Finding the Alexandria's old writing room wasn't a challenge. And since most areas that she'd frequented weren't well guarded getting in was no problem at all.

"Do you remember how to open the door?" Elton half ordered.

"Yes, but the lock was complex. Give me some time. When she wanted to write she wanted to be alone. It took her twenty minutes just to get in. This was her safe haven and her alone time."

"If you could all stand back and give the Princess some room please." The locksmith ordered the men. "Thank you." He turned to Tetalia. "The key can be a little hard to turn. You must do it firmly but with the touch of a lady."

"You can do it Jas." Abigail used her new pet name. Now came the moment of truth. All at once, Tetalia heard the click of the lock while a noise behind her grabbed her attention. She looked behind her and was shocked to find all of her captors trapped behind ten inch thick, bullet proof glass.

"What?" On seeing what happened, Abigail hugged her.

"You did it!" She cheered.

"My mom was smart!"

"Why do you think I asked them to step back?" The locksmith smiled. "Not only are they trapped, but an alert has been sent to the palace informing them that the trap has been sprung, AND there's a radio scrambler keeping them from communicating with the rest of the group. The queen had me keep it up to date."

"No way! Now, if only Ben could have such luck." Tetalia smiled.

"I'm sure your mother has something similar planned for them. Now, how about finding out what's in the room. Those men aren't going anywhere." Tetalia, followed by Will and Abigail, walked into the room. Much like the room in the palace, it contained only a small table. On it, was half a map and a pair of earrings. Abigail picked up the map while Tetalia read the note from her mother.

"She says these are for me. They were a gift to her from her mother who got them from hers. She's not sure how many generations back it goes. But that legend has it that they have been passed from queen to queen since this country was first founded."

"If that's true, your family may not have been the only ones to have worn them." Abigail smiled as she watched Tetalia's eyes light up. Ben must have passed his love of history onto her in the short time they knew each other.

"Are you finished yet?" Elton almost yelled. He was growing impatient. Not to mention he'd heard nothing from the other group. Though, as long as he had Ben, he knew he had the upper hand. Ben's friends would come running to him and he wouldn't even have to lift a finger. And, with any luck, the amount of time Tetalia had spent with Ben would add her to his list of loyal followers.

"I've almost got it." Ben wanted to add that perhaps he could move faster if he was feeling better, but thought better of it. His whole body ached from the fever he was running. The only good thing about moving around was that the exercise had cleared his sinuses some.

Once he heard the click of the door unlocking he felt a gust of wind and heard a loud crash. When he turned he saw all the men but Elton trapped under a heavy net. It was heavy enough that it would need machinery to lift it but light enough so as to not suffocate anyone.

"Just like her, safety without injury. She was prepared for something like this happening. But she hated to see people hurt."

"Well, she obviously didn't plan for me." He pushed Ben inside. "If she was as smart as you say, we have two minutes to get in and out." He looked at his watch. "The clock is ticking, where do we go from here?"

Ben glanced around the room. Stalling for time he said "And what happens if I can't figure it out in two minutes?"

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you."

"But you haven't heard from them. How do you know my friends are still trapped? I doubt she'd booby-trap only one clue."

"Fine." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Riley.

"Easy with that thing." Riley said nervously.

"Don't. I don't know what's next. I know we're here and I know I'm supposed to decode something, but I don't know where to look."

"Better figure it out." Ben paced the room looking for any sign, any clue.

"Ben?" Riley tried.

"Not now, I'm thinking." He took a few steps more. "Sorry, what?"

"Try sprinkling the powder on her desk on the paper. I watched a documentary on different types of paper and how they react to different substances." Following Riley's advice, he pulled out the note from his pocket and sprinkled on some of the powder.

"Riley, you're a genius!" After reading the next clue, he followed the instructions and revealed a secret compartment in the chair. "This is what we're looking for. The others must have the second half." He said as he held up one half of a map for Elton to see. As Elton took the paper, two of his men came up from out of nowhere and guarded the exit.

"I'm always prepared. Now, we wait for the others back at my mansion."

* * *

Shout out to pupulegirl, who reminded me that I hadn't posted anything for this story in a while. I think the break did me good though. I thought of them separating whereas before they would've found the treasure in this chapter. And them finding it that soon just didn't feel right for the story.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I've gotten a lot better response to this story than I thought I would.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and Riley weren't stuck in their former prison for long before the others came to try to rescue them. Elton walked in with them and put everyone back where they had been. This time the window had been repaired. Ben was happy to see that everyone was ok, but wished that their rescue attempt had been successful.

"Now that I have both pieces of the map, we'll be heading out as soon as I figure out where it's located. Enjoy your break." Elton said mockingly. The guards put the magnetic bracelets on everyone again as food was brought to them.

"How are you feeling?" Abigail asked Ben.

"Fine." She knew that meant nothing had changed. Everyone helped themselves to the food. Eating in silence, everyone was lost in thought, though few eyes were not on Ben.

"So what happens now?" Tetalia asked.

"We hope that your mother planned for this." Ben wasn't about to admit defeat though his head was swimming.

"Ben?" Tetalia said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to lie down on the bed? According to our doctor rest is the best medicine and it's not like you've had much of that."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't mind. I want you to."

"Elton will just come in here and make me move. It'd be pointless."

"Please?" He saw the worry in her eyes. Plus, who knew, maybe a good nap would do him some good.

"Tetalia, the biggest favor you can do me is to make sure you're ok."

"I'm just fine. Besides, I'm not tired yet. You're not taking anything from me if you lay down."

"Ben, it won't hurt anything." Abigail joined in.

"Alright, I can't win with two beautiful young women asking me to." Tetalia smiled.

"Thanks." She said to Abigail.

It seemed he'd just laid his head down when he was asleep. It was a deep sleep. One he needed and hadn't gotten since the beginning of everything that had happened lately. All the problems still existed but he knew everyone was safe and that freed his mind up enough to let him really sleep.

"Wow, he fell asleep fast." Will commented.

"He needed it." Abigail replied. "He feels like he has to protect us. That's why it took both of us to convince him to lay down. Normally, I have a hard time getting him _out _of bed."

"What makes him so special anyway? I'm sure Riley and I could use a good nap like that." Jealousy was talking instead of Will. He knew Ben needed it more than any of them. He'd seen Elton treat Ben worse than the rest of them.

"Whoa, don't include me in this. Yeah, I still have a little bit of a head cold, but whatever we were given before was strong and I feel a lot better." Riley came to Ben's defense. Ben had been there for him on more than one occasion and he wasn't about to abandon him now.

Looking around the room, it seemed as if he was getting a dirty look from everyone for what he'd said. "What is the matter with you all? I honestly don't get it. So maybe I got some meds and he didn't"

It took Charles all of one nanosecond to take in the scene, marvel at its beauty, and decide it was time to move all that gold to a hidden location. For one second, Ben, Riley, Abigail, and Tetalia forgot that they were prisoners as the beauty that surrounded them took their breath away. Historical artifacts dating back thousands of years were there. It was the history of who Tetalia's people were and who they had once been; Clues that had been lost or forgotten with time. She wanted to run in and absorb all the information hidden behind the walls. How did it get there? How long had it been there?

With the snap of his fingers Charles had everyone moved out of the way. Two guards stood watch over the group as the treasure was taken away. Ben watched helplessly as millions of people were robbed of the wonders of all the history the room contained. He'd reached his breaking point. Ben supported himself against the wall lest he fall.

"It's a shame I have to leave you like this." Elton said once all the treasure was taken away. He'd knocked out several guards and provided himself with a quick getaway. Ben had to sit down as nausea overtook him. Everyone, even Will, was around him trying to help him. "Ah well, as I believe this will be our last meeting I will say one thing. You proved very helpful in making me rich."

"You already are rich. Now you're just greedy, and alone. And for what? You'll lose everything when you die." Even though those words shook him to the core, Elton just laughed as he walked away and shut the door behind him. Riley and Will tried to escape, but in vain.

"Ben, are you ok?" Tetalia asked worriedly.

"No."

"Don't talk like that." Abigail scolded him.

"I'll be fine."

"That's better." She managed a fake smile for him.

"I know a way out. We're going to escape and get you to a doctor." Ben hadn't told them the severity of what he'd been going through. As the days wore on and the temperature dropped he'd battled hypothermia and his cold. The only thing that got him through it was Elton. Elton always seemed the keep the temperature just high enough on the cage floor to keep him from freezing.

"Of course you'll be alright." Abigail reassured him. He brought her hands up to him and kissed them. He could feel her worry. Tetalia got the doors open and she, along with Will, ran to get help. Riley, knowing he'd be no use in getting help stayed behind to help Ben. His head was spinning too.

"Father, you have to hurry!" She cried as she came running through the doors.

"Tetalia?" She failed to notice the relief that was on his face from seeing her again. He hadn't slept much either.

"We need a doctor!"

"Yes, right away. Sit down here and we'll get you a doctor." She resisted him.

"Not for me, for Ben. He's really sick."

"Ben Gates?" Her father asked in utter shock. What had happened?

"Yes. Please hurry." The worry and fear in his daughter's eyes made him put his questions aside and comply with her wishes.

"Fetch me a doctor right away." He turned to his daughter and hugged her.

"Dad?" She was surprised at his display of emotion but hugged him back.

"Take me to him."

"This way." Her father decided it would be best to talk to Ben after the doctor had gotten a chance to look at him so he stayed out of sight. Ben was taken to one of the many bedrooms in the palace and given some medicine and some soup and tea. The doctor's first goal was to give Ben's body the tools it needed to fight off the infection.

Everyone but Tetalia's father said goodnight to him and within minutes he was asleep. It was hard for Abigail especially to hide the exciting news they'd received while the doctor was looking at him. But all agreed that Ben should have some rest before he was told.

Once he was finished with Ben, the doctor took a look at the others. Will and Riley both had colds as well. Abigail and Tetalia would be just fine after they were given a chance to relax and get some sleep. Then came the biggest question. What had happened?

Everyone took turns and shared their point of view. Those listening took in every detail.

"Elton finally came and told us he knew where the map was leading, right back to the palace. Ben was disappointed when we got in without any trouble." Abigail began.

"It was easy to sneak past the guards." Will said nervously. As the emperor was sitting their he didn't want to say anything that might endanger his job. "That part of the palace isn't well guarded at all."

"I can see why. It's the must run down part. It's like everyone forgot it was there." Riley added.

"So once we were at the door it was easy to get in. We passed maybe one guard. And I think he was headed to his house." Tetalia joined in. "But once the doors were opened. Dad, you should have seen it. The room was amazing! There were so many things that I'd never even heard of, never even seen before. It was so spectacular that for a moment, I forgot we were all captives. We have to show it to the world somehow." The king took it all in with awe. His wife had come back in a way he'd never thought she would. He knew he'd have to have "the" conversation with his daughter someday, but he'd never dreamed any of this would happen.

After all the stories were told, everyone went to bed feeling wonderful. Even those who were sick had a feeling of contentment that no words could describe. All was well, and now everyone could really relax.

Patrick and Emily woke up at the palace the next morning and the events of the night before played through their mind. They had helped their son; Even if it was in a small way. They were in the middle of breakfast when they were told they could visit Ben. Leaving food behind, they got up quickly and went to his side.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked as they hugged him. He was still weak but he had gained a lot of strength.

"We had to help you." Patrick said.

"Was the name of the man who was after you Charles Elton?" Emily asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Why?"

"He's on the front page." She handed him the news paper. The headline read "MONEY DOESN'T BUY FREEDOM". It went on to explain that he was found guilty for the kidnapping of Tetalia and it continued with a long list of his recent crimes. Ben smiled at the news.

"You guys are the best. You got him arrested. But how did you know where to find him?"

"We still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Patrick said.

"You still have several more visitors who want to see you so we should go and let you get some rest. I love you, Ben." His mother said. She turned away quickly to hide the tears of joy that appeared without her permission. She was truly happy now. Her son was safe and on his way to a full recovery. But anyone having seen her the night before would hardly believe this was the same person. On finding out what condition her son was in, she took all her rage out on Elton. She had a few choice words to say to him.

Patrick Gates felt a weight being lifted. The worst was over. After a few days things would go back to normal. He enjoyed that. He felt he was getting to old for this sort of thing.

"I love you too." Ben told his parents. When they left the room Riley and Abigail came in.

"You had us worried sick yesterday." Abigail told him.

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere now."

"You're not going anywhere until you get much better. Tetalia's father insists that you stay here."

"Why haven't I seen him?"

"My guess is that he's holding off on it because of the last time he saw you."

"Could be, that was the night he lost his wife. He spoke with me through lawyers after that." He turned his attention towards Riley. "You haven't said much."

"What? And interrupt such a touching scene? Never!" He joked. "So I'm guessing you've heard the news?"

"The only other time I was so happy that someone was going to jail was when Ian was arrested instead of me."

"I still wish I could have seen the look on his face when he saw you standing in that doorway." Abigail smiled. "That would have been priceless."

"It was. Did you see Charles' reaction?"

"No, but your parents did."

"Abigail." Riley said while motioning towards the door. She knew that was his signal for let's go.

"Tetalia would like to see you and you need your rest so we'll get going. I'll bring you some food later."

"Thank you." It was a couple of minutes before Tetalia could make it and Ben understood why when she came through the door with her father.

"When my daughter told me it was you who needed the doctor I'm sure you can imagine my surprise."

"I'll bet."

"What made you come after her?"

"The promise." The king nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Dad says you can stay here until you're completely well again." Tetalia smiled. Her father nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you for your kindness. But if you'd prefer, I'd be more than happy to stay at one of the nearby hotels."

"That's not necessary. I have too many rooms. It's nice to put some of them to use."

"Thank you. It would be my privilege."

"Father?" He looked towards his daughter. She pulled out the necklace from under her shirt and showed it to him. Ben being present made her a little braver. Her father was shocked at how well he remembered it. "Will you tell me what happened?"

His eyes began to water and he looked to Ben for help.

"You mind?" Ben asked. When he shook his head Ben began. "Well, you were young. You're mother and father snuck out of the palace that night to see what conditions were really like for the people. The people were rebelling against the authorities. Your parents were being told that the people were just being stubborn and that, as rulers, they needed to crack down and show them who was boss. Those same advisers were writing out the new laws for your father to sign. Your mother was convinced that they weren't being told the whole story so she took a look at the laws that had already been signed. Since she didn't see anything out of place there, she convinced your father to sneak out of the palace with her, me, and you. She wanted to check out the conditions for herself. We dressed up like everyday people and things were going fine at first. Then someone recognized you. That's when things went wrong. The police were after us to arrest us for kidnapping you. Naturally, we ran. Even we knew that the court system was so slow that it could take years before they would ever get around to finding out who we really were. Your mother realized that we wouldn't all make it back to the palace if one of us didn't stay behind. She stopped to let us get away. It was her thought that the police would take you into custody, your father and I would get away, and then your father would free her from prison." Ben glanced at her father. He was looking to the floor. "That's when it happened. She wanted us to keep going. But we couldn't. It was my job to protect her. And your father wasn't about to leave the woman he loved." Ben paused here. Even though he had only been her body guard the next part was always hard for him to remember. Tetalia ventured a look at her father. He wasn't crying but she could tell this was killing him inside. That fact made her more appreciative of the fact that she was actually being told what happened.

"We both turned around just in time to see her go down. I've never seen anything so awful. Being in better shape, I reached her first. She handed you to me. That's when she asked me to promise to look out for you. She knew your father was going to let me go but she still wanted me to look out for you. And I did. I would check the news to see how you were doing. A few seconds later, your father was at her side. She asked him to go easy on everyone and she told him that she loved him. Then she turned to you and told you that she loved you. Just before she passed away she gave you that necklace." Ben glanced over at her father and he nodded for Ben to go on. This surprised him. "Your father blamed you and I for her death. I was her body guard and yet she went down instead of me." Ben couldn't hide the guilt on his face.

"And I was the reason the police were after you to begin with." She looked at her father with a new understanding. He didn't treat her the way he did because he didn't care, he treated her that way because it was too hard for him to cope with his loss and raise a daughter. "That explains why he sometimes looks at me like I've betrayed him." He seemed stung at her words but he didn't deny it.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by acting as if your mother was never there in front of you. You're so much like her. Come here." He gave her a hug and held her tight. "I will do better from now on." Tears of joy streamed down her face. "I love you and I'm proud of you." She hugged him tighter.

Ben felt good that he had helped to break down the walls between father and daughter.

"Thanks Ben." She smiled at him but she never let go of her father.

Ben fully recovered in a matter of a few weeks. In that time, Tetalia and her father were well on their way to making up for lost time. Out of respect for Ben, Tetalia's father waited until he was well to open up the museum with all the treasure Charles had tried to steal. He even named the museum after Ben. It was known as the Benjamin Franklin Gates Museum. In time, most people referred to it as the Gates Museum. Ben, of course, was honored but he also felt it was a little over kill. He didn't need a museum to be named after him. He was just glad that the history had been recovered.

Will and Tetalia, eventually reestablished their trusting relationship, though it did take several months. She finally came to appreciate that Will would say things that would hurt her if he became overly stressed. He promised to work on that. As long as he was trying to be better she could forgive him. She knew he couldn't change overnight.

When Riley got back to the states, he called the girl he'd met at the archeological site of cibola. They weren't dating yet, but there was definitely some interest there. He took her out for a bite to eat while he told her about his latest adventure. She listened intently, even putting her phone on silent when she got a call. Riley was beginning to think he'd found 'the one'.

Patrick and Emily were glad they had come to help their son. They were even more proud of the fact that they hadn't been used as pawns against their son this time. This was the kind of adventure they liked. No, they never wanted to see their son in harm's way, but they liked being able to come in at the end and see it all play out. Unbeknownst to them, they were in for one more surprise.

Of all the nights of his life, Ben couldn't remember a night where he was more nervous. He couldn't explain it. What was so nerve wrecking about one little question? He already knew what the answer would be. She had to say yes. After all they'd been through she couldn't say no, right?

"So where are you taking me this evening?" She asked. She noticed Ben was being more secretive than usual.

"It's a surprise. But you'll love it."

"I'm sure." He opened up the passenger door for her. Once she was inside, he closed the door and climbed in himself.

"The love birds are on their way. I repeat the love birds are on their way." The limo driver said into the radio.

"We're ready when you are." Sadusky replied.

"Ben, what's going on?" Abigail was intrigued.

The limousine came to a stop. "We're at a little known place I like to call the White House." She gasped delighted. Sadusky opened Ben's door.

"Good evening." He greeted Abigail. "Ben, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Back out now and have all you lovely gentleman come in vain? I'll go through with it." Stepping around the limo Ben opened Abigail's door. "After you milady."

"Oh so formal. Ben what's going on?" She couldn't hide her smile. "And why do we need an FBI escort?"

"In all fairness, the last time we were in the Oval Office we were acting a little suspicious."

"A little?" Sadusky countered. "You call breaking and entering a little suspicious?"

"We didn't break in." Abigail corrected him.

"It's the same to me."

"Can't you tell me what's going on?" Abigail tried.

"I'm under strict orders not to breathe a word to you, Ms. Chase."

"Orders from who?"

"The President. When your boyfriend calls in a favor, he calls in a favor." On arriving at the Oval Office, Sadusky opened the door and let them in. Inside, a candle lit table was set up with wine and Abigail's favorite dish.

"Ben! You mean?"

"Yes, we get to eat in here. This time we get to take our time."

"Don't take all night lover boy. The president needs his office back."

"Where is he anyway?"

"As if I'd tell you." Ben and Abigail seated themselves while some of the FBI agents stationed themselves around the room. Sadusky waited by the door.

"I wasn't thinking about the fact that I'd have an audience."

"Well this is still romantic. What's the occasion?"

"Abigail, we've known each other for several years now. And with the exception of the few months when we called it off we've lived together most of that time."

"Yes." She stared into his eyes. Was he going to ask what she thought he was going to ask?

He about got up to pace the room but then remembered the FBI agents. "We're a team and I love you. Abigail, will you marry me?" The suspense in the room was building. She showed nothing on her face. A few of the agents leaned in closer to hear. Sadusky fidgeted with his ear piece.

Then she couldn't hold it in any longer, she smiled and laughed at the petrified look on his face. "Benjamin Franklin Gates, do you honestly think I would say no?"

"There's always that slight chance."

"Well then let me put it to you like this. Ben, we've known each other for several years now. And with the exception of a few months where you acted like you knew everything we've been together all that time. We're a team. Ben, of course I'll marry you!" Cheers went up throughout the White House as the two lovebirds kissed. Agents had been stationed everywhere, watching the whole thing on camera. Sadusky smiled and wondered when he should point out the mike on the table.

The President walked through the door. "Ben."

"Sir?" Ben said leaning away from Abigail and standing up straight. In the process he knocked the chair over.

"Can I have my office back?"

Ben smiled. "Why don't you join us, sir?"

"May I?"

"Of course." The rest of the evening went well. Sadusky, The President, Ben, and Abigail all laughed and joked with each other.

A few months later, Ben and Abigail got married. It was a news worthy event that took place at the Trinity Church. The guests included people such as Tetalia and her Father, and, even the President made an appearance. And of course, the FBI agents who had all been there before were on the guest list. Riley was the best man, and his new girl friend was the maid of honor. Patrick and Emily, decided after the wedding to make good use of the opportunity and get remarried themselves. Ben didn't know what to think about having the same anniversary as his parents. Abigail thought it was cute.


End file.
